Something About Love
by XrossYuuki
Summary: Enter Mikan Sakura, secret police agent determined to find out all about Mafia Lord and stud Natsume Hyuuga. But when personal feelings begin to interrupt her duty, what will Mikan do? NxM, RxH. Read and review!
1. When Love Falls Out of the Sky

**A/N: **Konbawa everyone! This is my first ever fanfic for Gakuen Alice. Since I have other stories in progress, reviews for this one will encourage me to write more of it. So once you have read it, please don't forget to review! Arigatou. :-)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. Full credits go to Tachibana Higuchi for coming up with the ever-awesome Natsume and other characters. I am just writing a fanfic, lol. Enjoy.

**1. When Love Falls Out of the Sky **

"_Your task is not to seek for love, but merely to seek and find all the barriers within yourself that you have built against it." -Rumi_

**Natsume's POV**

I drove in silence as the rain and mist clouded my windscreen. My view was already blurred; I think I'd had a little too much to drink. It's not like I can't control myself when I drink, heck, my stamina is insane. It was just today, something about today that pissed me off. I couldn't really point my finger at it, but it was there. Business was blooming; there was no reason to be upset. Even Aoi was doing brilliantly in school, which was news as good as it sounds, yet I felt as if something in my life was horribly wrong. I couldn't understand this feeling.

What was I looking for in life? I didn't know the answer to that question. I wasn't looking for happiness, I never did believe in happiness. I was content, and that was good enough for me. I was definitely not looking for love. My heart had already turned into stone and I could not afford to have a weakness, such as love. My life was a gamble, one day, when the police collated enough proof against me; I'd be gone, just like that.

I wasn't stupid though, so I played the game, but never got caught. I remember as a teenager having started the black businesses: the drug dealing, the assassinations, the casino I ran. Back then, I was naive. But now, I was 21, and I was the richest man in Japan because I had expanded my empire beyond the horizon. To the outside world, I was just a very successful, talented businessman, but only few knew of my existence as an underground Mafia Lord.

Yet my life wasn't complete. There was something, just something I was waiting to fall out of the sky, and it literally did. I heard a girl's shriek as she landed on my car's bonnet with a loud _thud._ Panicking, I made the car come into an immediate halt using the brake, and got outside at an eye's blink to check whether the girl was dead or alive. She was breathing, but she had been wounded badly, there were scratches on her skin, and blood flowed out of her head down the side of her face. Her clothes were badly manhandled.

I gently put her in the backseat before I sped my Ashton Martin towards the nearest hospital. She was taken into the emergency unit instantly, and I waited patiently outside for the doctor. I knew she was going to be alright, but fanatical questions popped into my head. What was she doing there? Who hurt her? Why was she alone? Was she trying to kill herself? I couldn't help but clench my fists at these thoughts. I knew I was supposed to be indifferent to women but suddenly… I cared.

That idiot of a doctor finally came out, after making me wait for what seemed years. "She's going to be alright," he said. "She's just lost some blood, so we got some additional blood called in, and I gave her some injections. Make sure she rests a lot and drinks plenty of liquids and she'll be fine!" he squeaked enthusiastically. "Fine, thanks," I mumbled trying to get rid of the freak show and made my way into Ward 07 where she lay on the bed, needles stuck into her hands, and her eyes closed, unconscious maybe.

I don't remember how long I sat there, just looking at her. Her long, waist length chocolate brown hair just lay there, awry. Even so, I tucked her locks behind her ears, admiring the beauty of her innocent, heart shaped face. Her lashes seemed to go for miles, her skin felt like velvet under my fingers. I couldn't bring myself to part from this girl for even a second and I watched patiently as her chest heaved up and down. She was breathing.

**Mikan's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was still distorted. I looked around the unfamiliar hospital room, and realized that I had been brought here by someone, so the plan must have worked. I noticed that a strong masculine hand had clutched mine tightly, and tracing the hand towards the person sitting in the chair, sleeping serenely, I saw Natsume Hyuuga for the first time. For starters, I couldn't even take my eyes of him. His raven hair fell untidily on his face, his uneven bangs covering his forehead. His long lashes complimented his face, and his masculine jaw made him look handsome. His features were sharp, but somehow blended in subtly.

So this is Natsume Hyuuga, the attractive face behind the most wanted criminal in the world. He was so gorgeous; it made it difficult to want to deceive him. As he slept, I scanned him meticulously, and realized that there was nothing about his angelic, sleeping face that could suggest he was even remotely close to being a criminal. But I knew my duties well, I loved my grandpa, and there was nothing I could do wrong. I needed to protect him, and he'd get hurt if I even thought about bringing myself closer to Hyuuga, or failing my mission. I needed to uncover the truth about his life, I needed proof against him, and that's all that mattered.

I was going to make Natsume Hyuuga fall in love with me.

**A/N: **First chapter, just as a preface to the story, what do you think? Comments, suggestions, everything welcomed! Please review if you read. :-)

XrossYuuki


	2. Bartender

**A/N: **Konbawa! Thank you to my first reviewer _**cookiedoughicecream2**_ and all those people who favorited the story or put it on alert! However, to my silent readers: _**It is absolutely crucial that you leave a review if you read. I have 4 stories in-progress and I will not be able to update this one unless I have reviews.**_ So please, don't be mean and if you read, leave a review, even if it's a small one! :-) With that let's see what's happening in the Alice world!

**2. Bartender **

"_The minute I heard my first love story, I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere; they are in each other all along." –Rumi_

**Natsume's POV**

I gazed upon the extraterrestrial beauty that watched me with inquisitive chocolate brown eyes, her lips were barely apart and her rhythmic breathing made my heart warm up. Her messy hair fell flawlessly till her waist, and lower. In all her beauty, she could not be compared to any other woman I had met, the innocence that lingered on her face made my heart feel lighter.

I touched her cheek with the back of my hand, enjoying the sight of her cheeks turning red, "Hey, how are you feeling now?" I asked her, trying to smile. "D-d-d-daijobou," she stuttered. My smile expanded, and pushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. "What's your name?" I asked her, as softly as I possibly could. "Sakura, Mikan!" she chirped enthusiastically. "Do you have a name?" she asked, batting those freakishly long and gorgeous eye lashes at me. Part of her charm, eh?

"Forget about my name, little girl, it's not important at all," I said in my usual monotone, suddenly appearing disinterested. She looked at me with a quizzical brow, and then lay back in the hospital bed. "Hmph, you don't have to tell me your name, I just wanted to thank you, for saving my life," she said solemnly. I chuckled, "I couldn't help it. It was raining Mikan Sakuras," I joked light-heartedly. "Hey!" she protested and sat up again, "I wasn't— well yeah technically, I did fall out of the sky," her expression became more morbid.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" I asked, sarcastically. "Of course not," she snapped, "Technically I fell from the road above the road you were driving. I didn't slip or jump or anything." I could hear a sharp intake of breath, "I was…thrown off," she finished. "Hn," was all I could say. "Tell me what happened to you?" I asked, curious what kind of psycho path would want to harm a cute girl like that. _Okay, I did not just think that. _"It was just some drunken guys, I didn't know them. They saw me walking alone on the road, I was trying to reach a bus stop so I could catch the late night bus home, but the bus never came, and they did in its stead," her voice trailed off.

"Did they…violate you?" I tried to make that question as less painful as I could. She turned her face away and her eyes lost all their previous light. "Listen, I think I am alright now, can I just please leave?" she asked me, still looking away. Maybe that question was too much for her. Understanding, I got up from the chair I was in and walked out to get the paperwork done. Once it was completed, the nurses came in and took out all the needles from her hands, and arm. She gasped in pain and clutched onto my hand, and I don't even know why…I held it tightly, caressing it with my fingers, trying to comfort her.

"Well, that should be all then, you can take her home, " that stupid blonde doctor finished. "Thanks, Narumi," I nodded curtly. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home," I said, helping her up with my arm, which she grasped tightly. Her weight was probably so light I could support her entire body mass with just the pull of an arm. I chuckled. She looked up at me suddenly furious, "hey, what are you laughing at?" she asked, offended. "Nothing, little girl," I said and ruffled up my hair.

"Wait here," I said softly, "I'll get my car from the parking lot," She just looked at me, and then smiling said, "alright…" though I wasn't completely sure whether she'd be here when I got back or not, I ran towards the parking lot, unlocked my Ashton Martin and turned on ignition. By the time I drove back to the front lawn, she was gone with the wind, without leaving a trace.

I was just standing there. _Where are you Mikan Sakura?_

**Mikan's POV:**

I took off the ridiculous hospital clothes and changed into my denim shorts, pink tank top and pink ballerina shoes. I tied my hair into a high ponytail, leaving my bangs on my forehead. I was back home and I looked around as I inhaled a particular scent. I was not alone. Unexpectedly, I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around my waist. I smiled and turned around to face my boyfriend, who looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Andou," I greeted him auspiciously. He stared into my brown orbs with his jet black eyes, something I had always admired about him. I caressed his cheek and the small black mark on it, shaped like a star. He was a star, my star. I tiptoed, and quietly kissed him on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hey hey," he said as we broke the kiss, "slow down, tiger," he said jokingly and kissed me back passionately. Everything about him was gentle, loving, caring. I would run out of objectives if I began to describe how easy going and beautiful his personality was. He made me comfortable, no matter how close we were.

"How's the case going so far?" he asked me, animatedly. I smiled, "It's going as planned, Natsume Hyuuga is probably out at the moment looking for me. Tonight I'll run into him at the bar, and then the whole plan will proceed from there as planned," she finished, decidedly. "That's terrific news, maybe you'll get him thrown behind bars sooner than any of us expected," he smiled at me as he gently stroked my hair. "He didn't manage to steal your heart, did he? Because then mine would be broken beyond repair," he added, trying to look sad with an over dramatic sad pout. I couldn't hold back my laughter. "He's more gorgeous than they described him back at headquarters, but he's not my type," Tsubasa felt reassured. "Good then, this case will be over soon and you can move back to my apartment, life will get better again," he said, grinning broadly.

"I can't wait," I said and kissed him enthusiastically. I felt him softly pull apart. I frowned, but he just laughed it away. "Look, I have to get back to headquarters before I get fired, I just came to check up on you, and since you can't talk to me much on the phone when he's around. But hey, if you need me baby, I am right here, alright?" he assured me in the best possible way. I knew he was a sincere boyfriend, yet something made me uneasy about him. He wouldn't be the first to kiss me, he'd smile too much, and he was anxiously waiting to leave. "It's alright, wish me luck, k'?" I tweeted, trying to be cute. And so, he disappeared into the fading light.

The sun was setting and I watched it in silence. The crystal clear sky had turned into a bright orange and pink and the horizon stretched infinitely. I smiled as I spent the last few moments of peace that I had to myself. At night, I had to get back to work.

**Natsume's POV**

I was looking for her continually, as if all of a sudden my entire life revolved around finding her. I don't know how many hours I had spent in my car driving unto roads that would never seem to end. Familiar and unfamiliar landscapes passed by as I came across many brunettes, but none were like her. As nightfall approached, I knew that I had to get back to work, no matter how important this brunette was she would have to wait until dawn. In a crappy, agitated mood I made my way into Café Reverie, one of the many café's I owned, but by far, my favorite.

I changed into more appropriate clothing for my meeting, and called in my mates to discuss the agenda for tonight. My blonde haired and blue eyed friend, my only friend, my closest companion from school days, Ruka Nogi smiled cheekily as I opened my laptop and started the video conference. "Talk about being a loser, tch," I said sarcastically to him. "What, Natsume?" he cried like a child. "Okay sorry for goofing around, lets get started then, shall we?" he asked respectfully. I never understood why he would make things so formal between us; we had known each other since we were in diapers. I rolled my eyes. "About time, blondie."

The conference begun as Ruka excitedly greeted the prospective investors and began the presentation from the other end of the world. _Why is this doofus even in Paris? Can't believe he's proposing to that Queen of Blackmail Imai. IN Paris. That's the most retarded shit I have ever heard. _I sighed. There were things that my best friend did which I was unable to comprehend. I focused all my energy on the presentation, chipping in ideas and taking control of the speech wherever Ruka would lose track of what he was saying or stray away from the topic. In all, the presentation was a huge success, as it always is when we are working together, and the foreign investors agreed to our new proposal of opening a new business.

When they left, I mentally high fived Ruka for being there, even though he was supposed to be on a romantic holiday. "So," he asked me casually, "anything interesting happen after I left?" he asked making conversation. "Well, I ran into— this," I began but was cut off by a voice in the background. "Who are you talking to?" a cold voice rang through the room, sending shivers down Ruka's spine. "Er, nothing Hotaru, coming!" he cooed. "Listen Nat, I have to dash but um," he looked up at me apologetically with those cerulean blue eyes, "Email me?" he presented the alternative. I chuckled, "Sure, nothing interesting happened any way," I comforted him. With that, he left and I made my way to the bar to grab a few drinks.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized who the bar tender was.  
><em>Mikan.<em>

**A/N: **Hehe, sorry for a lousy chapter, at least it was longer than the previous? ^^' PRETTY PLEASE leave a review. It's really, really important to me because that's how I'll be judging the popularity of my story and continuing it. Don't be mean :-( Hope you enjoyed the read! Love,

XrossYuuki.


	3. The Promise of Tomorrow

**A/N: **Ohayo! *chirps happily* How are you guys doing today? I have been up all night studying Economics and I am still slacking behind :-( so I believe a LOT of studying is in order. BUT since I got so many lovely reviews, I'll update for you guys, as a token of my appreciation! Arigatou gozaimaaaas! *bows down in thanks* A big thank you to _**choco-cutie-pie, , Ellixx, sapphireangel09, SaKuRa-cHaN41,YunnahVanilla**_ and _**cookiedoughicecream2**_ who'll always be special for being my first ever reviewer ^.^ With that, lets dive right in and see what's happening in Café Reverie.

**3. The Promise of Tomorrow**

"_And think not you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course" –Kahlil Gibran_

_**Previously**_**:**

_I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized who the bar tender was.__  
><em>_Mikan._

**Natsume's POV**

Yes, it was indeed the girl who had eluded me, disappeared, vanished from my life without a note or word and now she stood before me in all her flawless beauty. _It's time to be mad at her, not distracted by her good looks, dammit. _Yet, I couldn't help gaze upon her without a sense of longing— why was I so…weak. I couldn't quite understand how someone I had met a day ago suddenly meant…everything to me. _Get a grip, _I heard my subconscious call out to me. I was right and she was wrong, so why did I want to be the first one to talk to her? My mind was torn apart for the first time because of this stupid little girl. _It takes one Mikan Sakura to turn a Natsume Hyuuga's world upside down, _I chuckled at my own thoughts, then pushing my hair back and throwing my sleek black coat over my shoulder, walked up to her, trying not to lose my temper.

She didn't even notice me as I walked up in all my grandeur to her, though every girl in the club had turned towards me. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering on her luscious body, from head to toe she looked…delicious. Her hair was tied in a bun and her bangs were loose on her forehead, the loose bun was untidy but looked natural. She wore dark blue denim shorts and a red tube top coupled with red heels. I could detect some makeup on her face, considering how pink her cheeks were, and the red lipstick on her lips made me want to push her right there against the wall and taste those lips. I shook away these feelings, containing them inside me. Though Mikan Sakura was a sexually-pleasing-to-the-eyes creature essentially, to me, she was worth much more than just that.

So I sat in front of her on the stool, and watched her in silence as she had her back turned towards me and adjusted a few crystal classes. I cleared my throat and then said, "One Carlsberg please," in a low voice, almost a whisper. She became motionless and her chocolate orbs immediately synchronized with my crimson ones. She just stood there, staring at me, and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside her brain.

**Mikan's POV**

I instantaneously recognized that masculine, acquiescent voice belonging to Natsume. Trying to fake horror and surprise on my face, I spun around with my façade in all its perfection until I felt air no longer rushing into my lungs. He was leaning on the counter with his arm, his crimson eyes were a darker shade than they were in the morning, I could take in all the details of his face, the masculinity of his jaw line, the crookedness of his nose, his prominent cheekbones, his muscular silhouette and his sexually disturbing perfume. A few buttons of his Armani dress shirt were open and I could see his smooth muscular chest and I couldn't help my expression go completely blank.

"Are you going to rape me with your eyes, polka-dotted panties girl?" he asked in a tone so serious I couldn't even comprehend the contents of his speech until I realized— "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" I screamed out as if all hell was set loose. A few of the other customers at the bar threw me an irritated look and Natsume forced a pained expression on his face, "Ouch Polka, you're hurting my head," he said aloud and then, more discreetly added, "Don't blame me, you flashed them on my windscreen," he said and I could see his lips curving into a lopsided grin. Then it all sunk in. Of course, I was wearing a skirt that day. _A skirt. He saw my panties. HE SAW MY PANTIES. _I was freaking out and it was evident on my face. I blushed and I don't even know why. I knew I was supposed to seduce Hyuuga, it was something I was terribly good at, I seduced Tsubasa whenever necessary, but Hyuuga always hit me like a big yellow school bus and knocked me out. _He _was the one who always ended up seducing _me._

"You're a perverted sick little— bast" I began but he distracted me as he leaned in further onto the counter and looked straight into my soul with his piercing eyes. "Go on," he said in his oh-so-dreamy voice and I could see myself, _feel _myself falling yet I somehow had to summon the strength to hold back. "Hey," he said when I just stood there without a word, blushing furiously, "Perverted I may be, _little _I am not," he smirked. At first I thought he was talking about his physicality and then it struck me. "SICK SICK SICK!" I shrieked like a madwoman on the run from an asylum. "Tch," he said corking one of his ears with his finger. "I think I'll need hearing aid after I am done with you," he said sarcastically. "Huh, then why are you coming down here and talking to me?" I questioned him heatedly.

He caressed my right hand with his and I could feel my heart beating faster. "For…this," he said as he leaned in so that our faces were inches away from each other's. I didn't move, I couldn't move, heck, I couldn't even breathe! And then, from my left hand, he took the can of Carlesberg effortlessly as my fingers had gone numb around the can and smiled mischievously. "Only for this," he finished, triumphing over me in all his majesty. I was shaken by his sex appeal, by his charm, by his crimson electrifying eyes. I was loosing my mind, but I tried to restrain these thoughts within me and therein kill them.

"Now you got what you wanted, so just leave me the hell alone Hyuuga, otherwise I'll get you kicked out for molesting me," I threatened him grimly. His expression was lighter, he placed his other arm on the counter too and I could feel him loosening up, "Really little girl? Well, I'd love to see you try," he said, grinning broadly. "Ha, it's not like you own the place," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Hmm," he looked up at the ceiling and then took a look around, then looking back into my eyes animatedly he said, "Actually, I do." No wonder he thinks he can just walk in here and do anything he wants. Defeated, I finally asked him to leave me alone, "Look you got your beer, I need to work, so just please leave me alone?" It wasn't an order, it was a request. His expression became more solemn and the smile vanished from his perfect face. "I will," he agreed. That was easy, I though to myself. "Only," he added, which made me take in all the air that was available to me and look at him soberly, "If you agree to have lunch with me tomorrow," he said confidently.

Bingo. Natsume Hyuuga was this stupid? Ha. Or maybe I was just this brilliant, I thought to myself. This is what I wanted him to do all along, to extend opportunities to me so that I could get to know everything about him. I didn't need that anymore, he was just magnanimously throwing away these opportunities AT me. I couldn't have been gladder to accept his lunch date, but I had to be careful. "What makes you think I'll have lunch with a perverted full of himself arrogant jerk like YOU?" I said, trying to fake my disinterest. He started grinning foolishly and I couldn't identify what he was SO smug about. Finally, faking a cough, he said, "You haven't taken your hand away, it's still underneath mine," he said, self-assured. I mentally kicked myself before blushing a thousand shades of red. "Umm," I quietly pulled my hand away from under his.

"Look," I began trying to sound miserable. This was the only chance I had to win his sympathy, spark his interest. "I can't date, I can't afford to date and I don't have the time, if you care for me, which I think you do, you'll let me be," I said, tears forming in my eyes. I saw his expression become morbid, and I could TELL he fell for my story.

**Natsume's POV**

She said those words with such simplicity; I was quite taken aback by her honesty. I couldn't bring myself to leave her alone, just like that at least without finding her story, without helping her in whatever way I could. I had helped out so many people in my life, paying for their education, paying for healthcare, and it had made me feel as if I was somewhere in their eyes a good human being. I had done many crimes that could not be repented, but simultaneously I was out there being their guardian angel which to some extent gave me the satisfaction of being kind, although I did not deserve the word on a more holistic level. If I had helped so many people, helping out one more, just one more, wouldn't kill, would it?

I sighed, knowing that she wasn't the kind of girl who would agree to going out with me by seduction or my angst. Those two ways had clearly failed, I tried now another approach. "Mikan, I saved your life. Did I not? The least you owe me is a lunch date. It's not much, and I'll try to behave, alright?" I said coolly, trying not to sound too nice. That just wasn't my style. I saw her deliberate for a moment, a battle in her mind. She stayed silent, so finally, fed up of trying to persuade her, I left my visitor's card on the bar counter. "Here's my card, it has my number on it, just give me a call tomorrow if you agree and I'll pick you up from your place, alright?" I finished, exasperated. This wasn't a game of who wants to be a millionaire, but I had no other choice but to leave it all up to her. "Mmhmm," she said softly and satisfied, I searched my pocket for my car keys are turned around to go. After taking a few steps I turned around, she was still looking at me and at this she blushed, I chuckled lightly and then in a more mature, composed tone added before going, "It's just one lunch date."

As I stood in the cold shower that day recollecting all the memories from that day, I saw how love— a phenomenon as bleak as the concept of God had suddenly started dominating more and more of my life. Did I love her, or was I in love with her? I couldn't decide. But I did know that Mikan Sakura was special to me, just how special was something the coming day would decide. If she would agree once, only once…

I don't know why I had a feeling in my heart that she would. It would be a promising new day.

**A/N: **Well that's all for today! Was it too cheesy? :/ I hope not! Takes hours to write these things… Comments, suggestions, critique? All welcomed! Leave a review and make me a happy authoress! If I update late from now on don't hate me, stupid exams started in less than a week. I still love you guys and will try my best so don't lose hope, keep reading and reviewing! :-)

XrossYuuki


	4. Hold On to Me

**A/N:** Konbawa! *jumps excitedly* First of all, seriously, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing and waiting all these days. Exams and SAT prep had really caught me up, I am totally done now, so keep them reviews/comments/suggestions rolling in, and I yours truly, will try to update as frequently as I can. :D No more delays. Also if you guys have time, let me know how your summer is going so far ^^ *chirps*

Thank you, _**Romance-san**_, (*grins* :D), **_natsumio_** (point taken, thanks for the awesome suggestion ;)), **_Lessthenthreeanime_** (Thanks and I hope you did awesomely in your exams :D), **_sapphireangel09_** (point taken, will keep that in mind :)), **__** (Peppermint-san you're some ninja, haha, thanks for all your hidden and non hidden reviews :)) , and **_Yuki no Ana_** (thank you so much for your awesome review :D)! *applause for you guys*

**4. Hold On to Me**

"She soars on her own wings." -Socrates

_**Previously**_**:**

I turned around, she was still looking at me and at this she blushed, I chuckled lightly and then in a more mature, composed tone added before going, "It's just one lunch date."

I don't know why I had a feeling in my heart that she would. It would be a promising new day.

**Natsume's POV**

The lamest thing about this whole lunch date ordeal was that _I_ should have been the one who bailed. _Me_, not _her_. What is it with women anyway? Must they make it a point to show off that they are all hare-brained? I am not anti-feminism or anything, I just hate women who _call_ and _bail_. Not like any of this **_ever_** happened to me before, which basically means I hate _her_.

How can _I_, Natsume Hyuuga end up in this situation? Tch. I paid for the coffee I had ordered and rose to leave, rummaging my pocket for the car keys when I saw her standing in the doorway.

**Mikan's POV**

He was getting up to leave. Oh no, I must have taken really long to get ready. But I couldn't say that, even if it was apparent from the obvious extra effort I had put in to dress up today. Dressed in black see-through tights, a shiny pink tube top with a tutu-like bottom, pink ballet shoes, and curled hair falling onto my back, I took off my shades and met his piercing gaze.

I was startled, startled by the apathetic, unanimated, bored look in his usually curious and playful eyes. His posture was rigid, his aura…_cold_. I walked up to him and bowed in apology. "Hyuuga-kun- I" I began but he put on his Emporio Armani shades, "I don't want to know little girl. I am sorry I have things to do today, later," was all he said in a monotone, and almost knocking me off balance when he went past by and our shoulders collided angrily against each other, he walked away, leaving me there, standing and staring at his retreating figure.

Oh boy, I whistled from the corner of my mouth. This isn't going to be easy, I stomped my feet and walked on.

**Ruka's POV**

To be _honest_…this side of Natsume was _enormously entertaining_. I chuckled as I saw him slip into the office in a hurry, without returning so much so as a good afternoon, smile or nod from any of the employees. Not even his secretary. He didn't even notice me standing in the corner of the office near the thick curtains.

"What's got your knickers in a knot today?" I joked light heartedly. Startled, he threw his head back and he looked exactly where I was standing. Exactly. Natsume was freaky like that sometimes. _Great_ _intuition_. No wonder I always lost at hide and seek too.

"It's you, eh Ruka? Back so soon?" he asked, half-spinning in his black leather seat to face me. "Yes, Hotaru had work in Paris, some sort of seminar, so I came back early," I chirped happily. "She…**bailed**?" his face looked thunderstruck. "Not really," I tried to come up with the right words, Hotaru hadn't bailed, just stayed back.

"I told you, she had work," I said again, unable to come up with anything that favored my side of the debate. "**So did YOU**," he snapped. "But you two were on a _holiday_, **remember**?" His sarcastic comment was extra-sarcastic and sour today, the usual smugness absent from his face. Was he serious?

"Look, it's no big, really," I waved my hands in front of him trying to look funny. "Hey, any unexpected turns in your life?" I asked seriously, smiling encouragingly at my friend to open up. There was something bothering him, I could sense it. Plus, I really wanted him to get his mind off Hotaru right now, or they'd get into a big fight because of me, again.

"A polka-dotted panties girl fell on my windscreen a few days ago," he said dully. It took me a while to register this information, I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks. "_Wh-what?_" I asked, stammering.

"Urgh, I met this girl. She was injured, I took her to the hospital, then she ran away, met her again at Reverie, she was bartending, gave her my number for a lunch date, she called, and bailed, then shows up an hour later expecting me to still eat with her, and I just left," he said and shrugged casually.

"A whole lot happened at your end," I said slowly, still thinking. "So wait, you left here there?" I asked again. I could see he was getting annoyed now. "Yeah, what was I supposed to do, let her take me for granted? Do you know who I am?" he huffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Ego, my friend, is the _last_ thing you should worry about at times like these," I advised him, my chest protruding outwards like a rooster, arms on my waist, looking upwards at the ceiling with a lopsided grin. "What are _you_ talking about," he smirked, "_you don't have any_," he snapped, breaking into laughter. I laughed too. Natsume will be Natsume.

**Natsume's POV**

The day went smoothly. Business was great, and now that Ruka, my trusted partner, childhood friend, and brother, (well almost brother since we weren't related by blood) had come back, I could leave this business to him, and head back to my other one, at ease.

I walked out of the grand, glass building called Hyuuga Corp. and something…_pink_ and _fluffy_ touched my black shoes. Eh? I looked down and saw a tiny girl. Her head was pressed to the side of the wall, sitting on the steps of the door, sleeping with a bag in her lap. What the- "Mikan," I grabbed her arm furiously and her eyes sprang open like a lioness ambushed. There was no fear in them, but rather, they were the eyes of a _killer_.

When she saw me, something about her eyes changed, the emotion softened, and she immediately let out a little angry moan, "Aw, Hyuuga-kun, let me go, itai!" she hissed. "What are you doing here?" I asked, furious. Why on _Earth_ was she here? "I felt bad about being late, you left, and to be honest it was my fault. I just wanted to come here and wait for you," she pouted cutely.

I was still angry. "I told you I had to work, go home," I said and releasing her shoulder from the grasp of my fingers and started walking ahead, down the steps, towards the Parking area. I could hear heels echoing in the background, the wind carried their careless sound to my ears with the breeze.

"Look, please," she said and held on to my hand. Time had stopped, for both of us.

**Mikan's POV**

I don't know what it was that made hold on to him. Sometimes I sat there, in that little town with Hotaru, far from Tokyo. I looked up at the sky and saw the stars. Then I closed my eyes, covered my ears with my hands, and opened my soul. I could see my dreams there, in the sky when I looked the second time.

When did Natsume, the most wanted Mafia Lord in all of Japan, suddenly become a fleeting dream? I did not understand.

There was this _urge_ to hold onto his white, velvet hand, as if savoring the taste of something sweet in your mouth for a long time because you don't want to let go of this feeling that feels so…good. No, I wasn't supposed to entertain these thoughts. I loved Tsubasa, not Natsume. It had always been _Tsubasa_.

I gathered my courage to look back at him. "Hi," he said in a low, calm voice. "Hi hi," I said quietly. "Do you want to…" he began and I waited patiently, returning the gaze that lingered on my face. "Do you want to, take a walk?" he asked, no, requested.

"Mmm," I almost whispered in a voice so low only he could have heard. I moved forward and reached till where he was standing. We both looked away. Everything seemed like it was moving, but we were still. I did not let go of his hand.

We walked for a while, no words or glances were exchanged. I thought of my grandfather, my childhood. How life had been before…before I started losing it, piece by piece. Natsume was quietly thinking too. I wondered what he was thinking.

Natsume started singing in a soft, angelic voice, almost humming, "If I lay here, If I just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world?" he sang perfectly hitting off all the notes from one of my favorite songs, without even so much as breaking a sweat.

We walked back to the car. I sat in the front seat. "Where to?" he asked softly. "Anywhere," I said. He held the steering with is right hand, his left hand still clasped in mine.

_I did not let go of his hand.  
>I could not. <em>

**A/N**: Gomen for the rushed chapter, I did try to make it longer, and I also tried to change everytime a new person spoke, or thoughts changed. Gomen gomen if its still jumbled up *bows in apology*

Where are they off to? What do you think will happen? Leave your comments/suggestions/reviews. Waiting to return to you shortly, tomodachis ^^

XrossYuuki


	5. Bringing You Down

**A/N: **Konbawa! ^^ My windows crashed and I had to re-intsall everything, sadly. Even had to get a new word processor. Its like 2 am and I am updating for you guys :o Gah, I couldn't keep you waiting could I? :D A greeeeeeatttt thank you to _**Lessthanthreeanime, sapphireangel09, , romance-san and BookNNerd1218!**_ You guys are the most awesome people ever. :D I love you, tomodachis!

_**Lessthanthreeanime**_: Woah, you've been sneaky! Gah you're still special because you were my first. Reviewer, I mean xD I am glad to see you're liking the story so far!

_**:**_ Balloon-san! ^^ Thank you! It means a lot that you'd do that for me, arigatou gozaimas!

_**BookNNerd12:**_ Yes yes, I knew about the Yazuka thing, but if you read on you'll see why Natsume's an Italian Mafia (there's already a Yazuka lord in town, or should I say lady? * sly smirk *)

**Anyway, **I shall shut up now, please enjoy the chapter now, I'll upload more if you review so please do, minasan ^^

**Bringing You Down**

"_Begin with the end in mind." - Stephen R. Covey _

**Mikan's POV**

We sat on his Ashton Martin's bonnet, watching the sun rise into the horizon. The light was emanating like a brilliant jewel suddenly uplifted into the sky, his eyes were burning crimson when he looked at me and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I don't know what you are, Mikan Sakura," he said, suddenly, in a hushed whisper and kissed my cheek. I literally forgot how to breathe. I stared back, his bangs were untidily falling on his forehead, and yet he looked more handsome than any man I have ever seen.

_Don't!_ The voice inside my head was **begging** me not to fall in love with him. I was so used to giving up all the precious things in life, that it wouldn't mean much more if I gave him. Was he really, precious? How could he be, how could I be selfish and sacrifice everything for a man I have just met? My grandfather's safety, Tsubasa's love.

Then I looked into his crimson eyes, the innocent curiosity, genuine, even loving.  
><em>How<em> could I deceive him?

Maybe I needed time away from him. Away from him and everything about him that drew me to him. I needed to be alone. "Can I go home, Hyuuga-kun, for a bit?" I asked in a low voice, burying my face in his collar-shirt. "Sure," he said, and kissed the top of my head quietly.

He drove me back in silence. That's pretty much how we spent the latter half of last night. We parked on top of a hill, watched a movie inside his car, pop corn and everything. We laughed so much, I don't remember a time as good as this in my life. Then we sat on the car's bonnet and just cuddled together, our legs hanging from the edge of the bonnet, but not touching the ground completely.

Our farewell was bittersweet. I called Tsubasa over. I needed to see the real man of my life.

**Natsume's POV**

I was distracted all day. It wasn't like I wasn't used to women in my life. Heck I have been with so many its impossible to keep count. But this one was _strange_. There was something _addictive_ about touching her creamy skin, or hearing her innocent laughter. Like if I just touched her silken hair it'd take away every feeling of pain I have ever felt.

And those are the thoughts of a person who kills people for a living. I smiled. What a _joke_. I walked into the underground lounge at Cafe Reverie and called for business. Two of my closest..._associates_ showed up. "Report, Koko."

"We managed to hack into the Russian gangster's account. All of his money was confiscated. He was eliminated. The innocent people he killed, revenge taken. He also died leaving behind stables, cars, and estates. All of them will be transferred in your name immediately," he said with clarity.

"Double check if there's anything I can do for the people who work on these estates, also look at meeting I have for that new foundation I wanted to open, I haven't decided the cause yet. Take $1 million from that account and distribute it among my charities. Anonymously, of course. Also call up Mr. Jino and tell him the revenge for his daughter's death has been taken," I dictated as his secretary Anna took all the notes.

He bowed respectfully and backed off, sitting down for a drink. I ordered whiskey. "Kitsumene, what have you got?" I asked in a business-like tone. "We managed to track down the boy who's been stalking your sister. His intentions are unknown, waiting for further information," he said mechanically.

"Okay, go on," I encouraged. "We also managed to retrieve a profile on that girl, Mikan, you requested for, complete data. From birth to present. It's in the black file, at your house, top shelf, right drawer," he finished. I smiled. "Excellent, what else?" Kitsumene coughed, "Imai, Hotaru has..." he began but I cut him off. "I don't want to hear anything about her and her Yakuza," I stated as a matter of fact. Nonoko stopped taking notes. All four of them exited.

I sighed. It was exhausting, working on two fronts. If only Ruka knew about Imai's true identity. No, simple people like Ruka should not know. And definitely nothing about me either. I texted him.

_Ruka. Meet me at La Chocolat in 20. Heading out for cold coffee, wanted to chat.  
><em>_-N_

Simple people like Ruka who showed up when you sent them a simple text message. Simple people like that were truly to be treasured.

**Mikan's POV**

The bell rang but I didn't answer. Tsubasa had a spare key to my house. I could hear him taking off his shoes, the cold wooden floor must be soothing his feet. I did not hurry to get done with my shower, but waited even longer. I wrapped the towel around my figure and stepped out.

"Hi gorgeous," he said seductively. He loosened his tie and smiled. I walked over to him, drying my hair with another small, pink towel. I sat next to him, tossing the towel I was drying my hair with on the floor. I kissed his lips lovingly. His smile widened.

"So this was the big emergency, huh?" he teased, taking off his coat and throwing it on the floor. I didn't answer, but unbuttoned his white dress shirt, exposing his smooth chest to my passionate longing. He pinned me down on the bed with his arms, grinning broadly and covering half of my body with his, our legs still hanging down from the edge of the bed.

I knew things weren't going to get beyond this. I wasn't one to rush into things. Tsubasa was here to stay, and he would wait. He was my dream, the man of my life. We dated since elementary, and we were prom royalty in high school. Everything had played out in our favor. We even joined the CIA together after graduating from abroad. I couldn't throw away for Natsume, could I?

His tongue found the entrance to my mouth, and he slid it inside, feeling the taste. I kissed back enthusiastically, a little too enthusiastically. Maybe I needed this. Maybe that was all I needed to get over Natsume. I began to undo the towel around my body but his firm hand stopped me.

"What are you doing?" his questioning eyes slapped me across my face. He got up and looked away. "You wanted to wait till we married didn't you, why has that changed now?" He asked me, solemnly, quietly, even sadly. I looked away too. I felt like I couldn't meet his gaze, even if he did try to look at me. "It hasn't changed, that wish," I stammered, trying to make sense, trying not to break.

He turned around, and taking my hands captive in his, locking his eyes with mine, asked sweetly, "Have you?" I couldn't say anything. He looked surprised, but then lowered his head. I stroked the star on his cheek. "Tsubasa..."I began but he silenced my lips as he placed his index finger on them to hush me.

"I love you," he said, and smiling, got up, picked his coat from the ground and walked out. I could hear his engine roaring, and him driving off in the blink of an eye. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. What was I doing? I wanted Tsubasa, only because I didn't _want_ to _fall in love_ with _Natsume_. What was happening to me? I planned my whole life with Tsubasa and now suddenly Natsume was turning my life around.

This mission was going to take too much from me, but I was willing to take it head on. _Natsume Hyuuga, you're going down. Even if I go down with you_.

**A/N: **That's all for now! What do you think Mikan's going to do next, when personal feelings have already begun to interrupt her duty. Also, will Natsume discover the truth about Mikan? Comments/ suggestions / reviews welcome, minasan :D

XrossYuuki


End file.
